


Restraint

by Knorkles



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Eating Disorders, Gen, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knorkles/pseuds/Knorkles
Summary: Sonic contemplates his life and friendship choices in an apocalyptic world filled with zombies.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 5





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hope to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757389) by [ToxicSpeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicSpeka/pseuds/ToxicSpeka). 



> In memory of ToxicSpeka

In the early mornings of the days spent at the motel, with the now natural ambience of low growls and howls of hunger that plagued the outskirts of the fence line, Sonic lies awake.

More often than not he wakes at around 4am. It's not good for his alertness during the day but he wasn't all that concerned. Sonic knew that as long as he didn't do anything strenuous, he'd be fine, and he was just fine sitting in bed, thinking.

Thinking about what the future has in store, thinking about the past, thinking about how unbelievable his life had become. Uncertainty for the future was rooted in his brain, he had made a new friend, a particularly dangerous one.

This new friend was dangerous not only because of their strength and wit, but because he was the undead. Shadow the hedgehog, an unfortunate victim of the zombie apocalypse.

The hedgehog in question had the unfortunate habit of under eating in effort to ration their food supply. The hunger causes him to go into a mindless state. This worries Sonic. Though the fear in his chest wasn't for his own safety, as much as Shadow is threatening, Sonic cared a whole lot for him. He trusted Shadow completely and confidently, nothing could possibly bring them apart, evidently not even death.

See the fear was truly for Shadow's own wellbeing, be it mental health or the overbearing threat that was one day he might just lose control for long enough to hurt the living. Shadow made it his life's and death's mission to protect survivors, to hurt those he swore to protect would be devastating to both him and the living population. Sonic was unsure of how it would go if Shadow were to hurt someone. What would Shadow do if he did? In what unfortunate situation would he find out? Would Shadow ever hurt him? Sonic knew the answer to that last one. Shadow would never hurt him.. purposefully. Sonic's fear was that Shadow would leave or be kil… no. He can't think of this right now. 

Getting up from the bed, Sonic stretched and shook his legs in a post sleep wake up call to his muscles.

Pulling back the ragged curtains and looking out the window he could see that daylight was already in their yard. The time had passed fast.

_Rrrggrr ___

__The growl from his stomach reminded him that it was his turn to make breakfast._ _

__"Oh fuck me. I forgot!"_ _

__Had it not been for the no running rule, exempt in the event of emergencies, he'd have been in the kitchen in less than a second. A fast walk would have to do for now._ _

__Sonic taking very large steps, left his room. He silently looked down both ways of the hallway. No one was out. Perhaps no one would notice that food wasn't ready yet._ _

__One step. A second wider one. A thir-_ _

__A low whine came from one of the rooms he was passing. A closer listen clues Sonic in. It's from the left, Shadow's room._ _

__Sonic couldn't tell _what kind _of whine from where he was.___ _

____Pressing his ear against the door, he could now tell it was a pained whine._ _ _ _

____With worry now controlling his actions, Sonic quietly and narrowly opened the door. Peeking in he could tell that it was… it was dark. He couldn't see._ _ _ _

____"Psst, Shadow? You ok in there?" As he whispered, he heard what sounded like a muffled scream emit from further within the darkness._ _ _ _

____Taking this as a good reason to enter, he stepped forward._ _ _ _

____It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust, but the faint beginnings of an outline of the bed started to form._ _ _ _

____Sonic cautiously called out to Shadow, hoping that the zombie was just talking in his sleep and not in any deal of pain. Caution or not, this turned out to be a stupid ass decision._ _ _ _

____At first silence.  
Before he could even tell what was coming for him he felt hands clutch his shoulders._ _ _ _

____Falling onto his back Sonic could see the face of his tackler in the shine of the hallway lights._ _ _ _

____"Woah! Shadow, buddy! It's only me. I didn't mean to startle ya!"_ _ _ _

____In an attempt to calm Shadow down, he showed his hands surrender style._ _ _ _

____Shadow responded by using a hand to grab hold of Sonic's wrists._ _ _ _

____Sonic now thoroughly confused, struggles. Trying to escape the grasp of the super powered zombie hedgehog was proving extremely difficult._ _ _ _

____Sonic shifts and Shadow leans forward._ _ _ _

____Inches closer and centimeters apart._ _ _ _

____Sonic tries to scoot himself away, he inadvertently leaves himself vulnerable._ _ _ _

____Neck exposed, where every zombie attempts to bite first, it was in their new nature as predators. Sonic hated that this came to mind, he insisted that Shadow was different, he knows he is._ _ _ _

____Nevertheless, Shadow closed the space between his mouth and Sonic's neck._ _ _ _

____Sonic could feel how much Shadow was resisting allowing his teeth to pierce Sonic's skin._ _ _ _

____Sonic knew he was right! Shadow was truly different and he felt shame that he doubted him for even a second._ _ _ _

____"Shads, it's alright. I know you're trying hard to not uhhh .. y'know uh kill me. You just have to think really hard!"_ _ _ _

_____"Wow, my possible last words could be shitty advice." ____ _ _ _

______Sonic felt teeth rest against his skin. A cold tongue pressing down on his neck. Then nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______In the farthest corner of the room Shadow held himself and looked to the floor. Intense amounts of shame and self hatred radiated from him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sonic got up from where he had been pinned. In contrast to Shadow, he emitted concern. He crawled towards the dead hedgehog._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shads, are you… dumb question but are you ok?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"..no."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, I figured. Do you need anything? Water?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I need- _foo.. d. _I'm so- _hu.. ung.. gree." Shadow could only half answer in a way Sonic could understand.____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The snarls coming from the zombie sounded almost pitiful. Sonic had no doubt that Shadow was ashamed for his lack of control._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Fuck, i almost killed you! Why did you come in here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I have a feeling you're mad at me. I can explain."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I made this when Speka was still alive. I shared this with them and they liked it. And i did get permission to post these i just never did before cause i was nervous.
> 
> Anyway im posting the fics i wrote for them because i dont want to always be sad. I wanna be happy about the good times we had.
> 
> Also this is kinda the first fic im posting here.


End file.
